Engagement
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Seokjin ikut tersenyum, dengan wajahnya tidak berhenti memerah, "ne, Namjoonie."/Dan Namjoon berpikir, mungkin menerima perjodohan ini tidak akan merugikannya./Karena tidak semua perjodohan merugikan salah satu pihak maupun keduanya. Karena hanya perlu dua hati yang mencoba terbuka dan menerima satu sama lain/NamJin


**Tittle** : Engagement

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** :

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Kediaman keluarga Kim sejak sore tadi sudah sibuk. Belasan orang keluar masuk untuk menata dan membersihkan setiap sudut rumah, membuatnya sebaik mungkin untuk menyambut tamu istimewa yang akan datang tepat saat waktu makan malam jam 7 nanti. Dan sekarang sudah jam 6 lebih, membuat kesibukan sudah mulai berkurang, karena memang sudah hampir selesai, tinggal menyelesaikan berpuluh hidangan yang akan diletakkan diatas meja panjang di ruang makan.

"Sayang, kau sudah siap?" suara Nyonya Kim, atau yang bernama lengkap Jung Nayeon, terdengar dari luar kamar anak satu-satunya. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum melangkah masuk, "eomma masuk, ne Seokjinnie."

Lalu terlihatlah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk sebuah kamar tidur, lengkap dengan segala pernak-pernik pink diseluruh sudutnya. Jangan bayangan seorang wanita cantik dan anggun yang menempati kamar ini. Meski memang nyatanya ia seorang yang cantik dan anggun, namun dia bukan seorang wanita. Ia seorang pria tulen yang memiliki paras cantik dan lembut di gurat wajahnya.

"Eomma." Itu suara Kim Seokjin, anak lelaki cantik Jung Nayeon dan suaminya, Kim Kibum. Sang eomma tersenyum lembut, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Seokjin yang tengah duduk manis didepan meja riasnya.

Senyuman menenangkan yeoja paruh baya itu membuat Seokjin balas tersenyum tipis, "anak eomma sudah sangat cantik."

Bibir Seokjin menegerucut sebal, "tapi aku namja, eomma. Aku tidak seharusnya cantik." Jawaban kesal itu dibalas dengan usapan lembut di rambut hitam Seokjin, "Tidak apa, sayang. Cantik itu keistimewaan, ok? Kau harus mensyukurinya. Lagipula tidak salah kau berparas cantik, bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi istri yang lebih baik?"

Tangan Seokjin memukul lengan sang eomma, "panggilan istri terdengar aneh untukku. Bukankah begitu?" sang eomma tersenyum tipis, "lalu? Kau ingin dipanggil bagaimana? Bukankah akhirnya kau juga berada diposisi seorang istri?"

"tapi tetap saja, duh, eomma~"

Jung Nayeon terkekeh melihat wajah Seokjin yang merona. Sepertinya pembahasan mengenai masalah ini membuat anaknya malu.

"eomma gomawo."

Nayeon membuka matanya lebar, ia memandang bingung ke arah Seokjin, "kenapa sayang?" Seokjin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sang eomma yang berada di pundaknya, "terima kasih karena sudah menerima orientasi seksualku. Dan maaf karena membuat eomma kecewa karena aku tidak bisa memberikan seorang istri yang cantik."

Senyuman terpampang di wajah yang masih cukup cantik disusianya yang tak lagi muda, Nayeon memeluk kepala Seokjin, membuat anaknya berada di dalam rengkuhan tangannya, "tak apa, sayang. Eomma akan mendapat menantu lelaki yang snagat tampan. Eomma sudah bersyukur karena kau mau jujur dengan eomma dan appa serta menyetujui perjodohan ini."

"Aku yakin eomma dan appa sudah memilihkan calon yang sangat sempurna untukku, yang terbaik, iya kan?"

"tentu saja! Bahkan jika eomma masih gadis, eomma mau menjadi istri calon suamimu."

Seokjin mendorong tubuh eommanya, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas, "eomma! Tunggu sampai appa mendengarnya." Ucapnya kemudian. Sedangkan Nayeon hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Seokjin yang sangat menggemaskan.

"sayang, keluarga Kim sudah datang."

Suara berat milik appanya membuat Seokjin dan sang eomma menleh ke arah pintu kamar, mendapati sosok Kibum yang telah berdiri disana.

"kajja."

Dan Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya menuju ruang tamu, menyambut calon suaminya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam terlewati dalam suasana yang cukup hangat di meja makan keluarga Seokjin. Kedua keluarga yang bermarga sama itu saling berbincang ringan di sela makan malam mereka. tapi kedua tokoh utama dalam acara kali ini justru diam, tidak mengeluarkan septah katapun. Calon suami Seokjin yang memang ternyata pendiam tetap menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Seokjin, yang sesungguhnya cerewet justru ikut-ikut diam, ia terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya didepan namja yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini.

"Seokjin sayang, kenapa sejak tadi kau diam, hm?" suara Nayeon, sang eomma membuat Seokjin mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia menatap eommanya yang duduk dikursi sebelah. Ia menyenggol pelan lengan sang eomma, "Aku sangat gugup, eomma." Ia berbisik pelan, yang justru membuat seisi ruang makan tertawa, karena memang bisikannya bisa terdengar oleh semuanya.

Seokjin kembali menundukkan wajahnya, ia merona parah karena ulahnya sendiri. Bahkan ia sempat melihat calon suaminya yang memang duduk berhadapan dengannya tersenyum tipis karena ucapannya tadi.

"Nah, Seokjin, lebih baik kalian berbincang berdua agar semakin dekat dan kau tidak gugup lagi kalau dengannya."

Suara eomma calon suaminya membuat Seokjin menatap yeoja paruh baya itu ragu, "tapi eomonim – "

"Tidak apa sayang. Benar kata Jihyun, kau memang harus membiasakan diri dengan calon suamimu. Ajak kekamarmu, sana"

Seokjin melototkan matanya memandang eommanya itu, "eomma!"

Lagi-lagi reaksi spontan Seokjin membuat tawa sekali lagi memenuhi ruang makan, "Tidak apa, sayang. Namjoon tidak akan melakukan apapun, benarkan Namjoon ah?" tanya Kibum menanggapi.

Calon suami Seokjin yang bernama lengkap Kim Namjoon itu mengangguk dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya, "Ne, abeonim. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tidak dengan para orang tua yang berkumpul di rumah yang sama."

Dan appa Seokjin tertawa mendengar jawaban itu, "kau memang yang terbaik, Namjoon."

"Sudah sana, Seokjin, Namjoon. Biar kami, orang tua yang membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai pernikahan kalian bulan depan, oke?"

Suara ayah Namjoon mau tidak mau membuat Seokjin mengangguk. Ia menunduk sekilas ke arah para orang tua sebelum berdiri, "kajja Namjoon ssi."

Namjoon mngangguk dan mengikuti langkah Seokjin meninggalkan ruang makan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini berjalan bersisian dengan Seokjin.

"Seokjin ssi, jika kau tidak nyaman, kita bisa berbicara beruda ditempat lain. tidak harus dikamarmu."

Ucapan dengan nada lembut itu membuat Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga paling atas. ia menoleh dan memandang Namjoon yang juga menatapnya. Wajah Seokjin memerah dengan cepat menyadari mata keduanya yang bertemu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal bukan Namjoon.

"G – gwenchana, Namjoon ssi. Aku tidak keberatan."

Namjoon membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya santai dan kembali mengikuti Seokjin yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat betapa menggemaskannya sosok calon istrinya itu. Ia rasa tidak sulit menerima perjodohan ini dengan senang hati.

"Mianhae, Namjoon sii. Maaf kalau kamarku berantakan." Lalu Seokjin membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu kayu dengan hiasan berwarna pink yang bertuliskan namanya, _Seokjinnie._

Namjoon terdiam, ia berusaha kerasa menahan tawanya begitu melihat keadaan kamar Seokjin. Bukan, bukan karena kamar namja cantik itu berantakan, justru sangat rapi dan terkesan feminim. Apalagi dengan berpuluh benda bercorak pink yang tersebar di setiap sudut ruangan.

Seokjin yang menyadari wajah Namjoon yang mengulum senyumnya semakin memerah, ia tahu, banyak orang yang juga mencibir mengenai warna kesukaannya. _Pink juga untuk namja!_

"kajja kita duduk, Namjoon ssi." Ajak Seokjin setelah hampir 3 menit keduanya berdiri, dengan mata Namjoon yang menyapu seluruh ruangan. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mengikuti Seokjin untuk duduk disebuah sofa dengan warna soft pink di salah satu sudut kamar.

kaki Seokjin bergerak gelisah, ia merapatkannya erat, bahkan tangannya terkepal meremas ujung kemeja yang ia pakai. Berdua saja dengan namja yang baru saja ia kenal sudah buruk, ditambah lagi sekarang berdua di kamar, kamarnya pula.

Tangan Namjoon tiba-tiba terulur, menyentuh pucuk kepala Seokjin yang menunduk. "Tidak perlu menunduk, _princess._ Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Setidaknya belum."

Kepala Seokjin otomatis menoleh, memandang Namjoon yang kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lembut di bibirnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, bahkan ia merasa panas di kedua pipinya. Panggilan Namjoon tadi benar-benar membuatnya tersipu, "P – princess?"

Alis Namjoon terangkat sebelah, "kau tak suka panggilan itu?"

Seokjin reflek menggeleng, ia tidak membencinya, ia hanya merasa ada sensasi menggelitik di perutnya mendengar suara rendah Namjoon memanggilnya seperti itu.

"bukankah sepasang kekasih biasanya memiliki panggilan kesayangan? Aku memilih princess untuk memanggilmu."

Penjelasan itu membuat Seokjin terdiam. Teryata sosok Namjoon tidak semenakutkan yang ia bayangkan. Ia membayangkan sosok Namjoon yang diam adalah seorang yang keras dan irit bicara. Tapi ternyata Namjoon cukup peduli padanya, hingga namja itu bisa mencoba memulai percakapan dengannya.

"tapi kita bukan kekasih, Namjoon ssi."

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Seokjin yang kembali menunduk. Astaga~ calon istrinya itu benar-benar manis.

"kita akan menikah, princess. Memiliki panggilan sayang juga perlu untuk pasangan yang akan menikah. Dan tidak perlu memakai panggilan formal padaku. Kau bisa memanggilku sesuka hatimu. Buatlah satu panggilan sayang untukku."

Seokjin melirik ke arah Namjoon yang masih menatapnya lekat, tangan namja itu sudah kembali bertaut santai di atas lututnya, dan Seokjin bisa mengatakan bahwa namja itu sangat mempesona.

"Namjoonie?"

"ya?"

Seokjin akhirnya menoleh, memandang Namjoon yang juga menatapnya.

"aku akan memanggil Namjoon ssi dengan Namjoonie."

Tawa Namjoon lepas, "astaga~ kalau begitu tidak perlu mengulang kata Namjoon ssi. Pakai saja Namjoonie."

Seokjin ikut tersenyum, dengan wajahnya tidak berhenti memerah, "ne, Namjoonie."

Dan Namjoon berpikir, mungkin menerima perjodohan ini tidak akan merugikannya.

.

.

.

5 minggu adalah waktu yang dimiliki Seokjin dan Namjoon untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. karena di minggu kedua bulan ini pernikahan mereka akan terselenggara. Dan ternyata, waktu 5 minggu yang kini sudah terlewati 4 minggu ini sudah mereka lewati dengan baik, bahkan cenderung membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

Minggu awal, keduanya masih dalam masa canggung, bahkan bisa 1 jam penuh hanya diam di cafe tanpa saling bercakap-cakap, hanya menghabiskan satu gelas kopi untuk Namjoon, dan Teh hijau untuk Seokjin. Serta 2 potong cheese cake.

Minggu ke-2 berlalu dengan lebih baik, keduanya sudah bisa berbicara tanpa rasa canggung, meninggalkan penggunaan panggilan honorific dan menggunakan banmal, merasa lebih nyaman. Bahkan sesekali kaduanya bertukar pesan.

Pada minggu ke-3 terdapat kemajuan yang cukup pesat, Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Itu terjadi begitu saja saat keduanya tengah kencan di mall saat itu, dimana Namjoon menemani Seokjin membeli beberapa hadiah untuk temannya yang akan ulang tahun. Dan minggu itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon diperkenalkan sebagai tunangan Seokjin pada acara ulang tahun temannya.

Minggu ke-4, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, menjadi momen yang sangat diingat Seokjin. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia memulai sebuah skinship dengan Namjoon. Ia memeluk namja itu, sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena Namjoon sudah memberikannya sebuket mawar berwarna pink cantik saat namja tampan itu berkunjung kerumahnya. Pelukan itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa sadar Seokjin memekik senang dan melompat ketubuh Namjoon, melingkari lehernya dengan erat. Yang berakhir dengan kecanggungan yang tidak biasa selama makan malam yang dimasak oleh Seokjin.

Dan kini, Namjoon kembali menjemput Seokjin di Toko bunga milik namja cantik itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak keduanya kenal.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Namjoonie?" Seokjin keluar dari toko bunga miliknya dengan membawa segelas jus ditangannya. Ia meminum jus tersebut sembari menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Namjoon menggeleng, "aku baru saja sampai, princess. Kau bisa pergi sekarag atau aku perlu menunggu, hm?"

"kita pergi sekarang. Aku akan mengambil barangku sebentar didalam. Kau mau ikut masuk?" tawar Seokjin. Tangan kirinya yang kosong menyentuh ringan lengan Namjoon yang terlipat didadanya. Namjoon terlihat mempesona dengan setelan resmi khas kerjanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Senyum Namjoon terlihat lebar, ia melepas lipatan tangannya dan mengacak lembut rambut Seokjin, "aku akan melihat bagaimana toko bunga terbesar di kota."

Pipi Seokjin merona mendengar pujian tidak langsung itu, walaupun memang toko bunga miliknya termasuk salah satu terbesar di kota. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Seokjin mengulurkan gelas jusnya kepada Namjoon, "kau mau?"

"Ini apa?"

"Jus, _strawberry juice._ "

Tawa Namjoon tak bisa ia tahan mendengar bagaimana logat aneh Seokjin saat menggunakan bahasa inggris. " _my pleasure, princess._ " Namjoon mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Seokjin dan mulai berjalan beriringan kembali masuk ke dalam toko.

"eo, hyung? Tidak jadi pergi?" seorang namja dengan rambut orange terang dan berpostur tinggi menyambut kedatangan Namjoon yang memang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam toko bunga Seokjin, sebelum-sebelumnya ia hanya menunggu diluar.

"barang hyung masih didalam. Ah, Mingyu kenalkan, ini Kim Namjoon. Dan Namjoon ah, kenalkan, ini Kim Mingyu, dia pegawai paruh waktu disini. Dia masih SMA."ucap Seokjin memulai perkenalan lalu ia tinggal masuk lebih ke dalam toko untuk mengambil barangnya yang masih disana.

Namja tinggi bernama Mingyu tersebut menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya, mendapat sambutan yang serupa dari Namjoon, "senang bertemu dengan anda, Namjoon ssi."

Namjoon tersenyum, "santai saja, Mingyu. Tak perlu terlalu formal. Kau juga boleh memanggilku hyung."

Senyum lebar Mingyu yang memperlihatkan gigi taring manisnya terlihat, ia segera mengangguk antusias, "ne, hyung! Namjoon hyung."

Seokjin kembali dari dalam kantornya dan menghampiri Namjoon yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Mingyu yang memang sangat ceria.

"Kalian sudah berkenalan?" tanya Seokjin, tangannya secara tidak sadar mencari jemari Namjoon untuk ia genggam, dan Namjoon mengulum senyumnya mendapati tingkah manis calon istrinya itu.

"sudah. Kau memiliki pegawai yang sangat tampan, princess."

Dan ketiga namja itu sekali tertawa, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin dan Namjoon pamit pergi.

"jangan lupa pesanannya, Mingyu."

"Iya, hyung! Selamat menikmati kencannya~!"

Seokjin hanya tertawa dnegan wajah merona mendengar teriakan Mingyu, ia bergegas menarik Namjoon memasuki mobil namja itu, wajahnya bisa semakin memerah jika Mingyu meneruskan godaannya.

"kau sangat manis hari ini, princess." Puji Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mengulum senyumnya, terlalu malu untuk menatap secara langsung mata Namjoon yang kini menatapnya.

"kau membuatku malu."

Namjoon terkekeh dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya, kembali menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang tadi terlepas karena harus duduk.

"Namjoonie, kau ingin aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu?" taya Seokjin setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan. Sedikit banyak rona merah diwajah Seokjin sudah menghilang. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen pribadi Namjoon di gangnam. Rumah utama keluarga Namjoon ada di Ilsan, dan dia memiliki apartemen pribadinya di seoul, lebih dekat dengan kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Namjoon mengangguk, "ya. Makananmu minggu kemarin sangat mengesankan. Aku ingin memakannya lagi. Bisakah?"

Seokjin mengangguk, tanngan kirinya yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan Namjoon terangkat, dibawa ke depan bibir Namjoon dan diberi sebuah kecupan ringan disana. "aku merindukanmu satu minggu ini, princess." Bisik Namjoon.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak keduanya bertemu terakhir kali. Namjoon memiliki perjalanan bisnis ke China dan Jepang tanpa jeda, membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Karena biasanya, 2 atau 3 kali seminggu Namjoon akan menjemput Seokjin di tempat kerjanya. Dan tentu saja menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

"apakah di apartemenmu ada bahan makanan segar?" tanya Seokjin. Karena memang ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengunjungi apartemen calon suaminya itu. Namjoon menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa memasak. Dan di apartemenku tidak mungkin ada bahan makanan segar."

Seokjin tiba-tiba memekik, ia mengayun tautan tangan keduanya, "Ayo kita belanja! Aku sangat ingin belanja bersamamu, Namjoonie. Kajja!"

Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah Seokjin, mengenal lebih dekat namja manis itu, ia paham, bahwa anak pertama keluarga Kim disampingnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat mengagumkan.

Sekali lagi Namjoon membawa tautan tangan mereka dan mencium punggung tangan Seokjin, kebiasaan setiap kali mereka berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan sudah akan dimulai, MC sudah membuka acara, dan musik pernikahan sudah diputar. Seokjin yang kini memakai tuksedo berwarna pink lembut sedang berdiri gelisah didepan pintu ballroom yang masih tertutup. Sudah ada Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya, menggunakan tuksedo yang sama, hanya berbeda warna, jika Seokjin pink, Namjoon memakai warna baby blue.

Sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tepatnya sejak kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Namjoon sudah memasuki ballroom hotel, Seokjin sudah berdiri gugup berdua dengan Namjoon. Sebenarnya bukan berdua, tetapi berlima dengan kakak perempuan Namjoon dan kedua keponakannya.

"Tidak perlu gugup, Seokjinnie. Tenangkan pikiranmu, jangan terlalu tegang, rileks, ok?" yeoja dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut hitam tergerai itu memijat lembut bahu Seokjin, mencoba membuat calon pengantin itu rileks.

Seokjin berbalik dan menatap, Kim Jaejoong, kakak perempuan dari Namjoon yang baru minggu lalu pulang dari Jepang, tempatnya tinggal sejak menikah dengan suaminya – Jung Yunho – 7 tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum dirinya dan Namjoon bertemu.

Kedua tangan Seokjin menggenggam, hampir-hampir meremas jemari jaejoong, "Ottohke noona~" ia merengek dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, benar-benar membuat kerusuhan di dadanya. Belum lagi kakinya yang bergetar, entah karena ia gugup atau senang.

Jaejoong tertawa, ia membawa kedua tangan Seokjin yang ia genggam ke arah Namjoon, yang hanya berdiri diam menyaksikan dua 'wanita' disampingnya yang sejak tadi berinteraksi, seakan melupakan eksistensi Namjoon dan kedua anak kecil disampingnya.

Jaejoong menyerahkan kedua tangan Seokjin kedalam genggaman Namjoon, "tenangkan calon istrimu, noona harus membuat kedua keponakanmu tidak merusak pernikahanmu hari ini, oke?"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin.

"Kajja taetae, chimchim, ikut eomma." Ajak Jaejoong sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dua bocah lelaki kembar yang memakai tuksedo berwarna hitam.

"Ne eomma~" suara cempreng keponakan Namjoon bernama Taehyung dan Jimin itu sedikit banyak membuat Seokjin tersenyum tipis, waktu seminggu yang sudah ia habiskan bersama keluarga Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya dekat juga dengan kedua bocah itu.

"kau benar-benar gugup ya?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon membuat Seokjin menatap wajah calon suaminya itu. Ia mengangguk lemah, "ne. Ottohke namjoonie, bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukan pernikahan kita?"

Namjoon mengulum senyumnya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun membawa tubuh Seokjin kedalam rengkuhannya, memeluk erat tubuh namja cantik itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin, mencoba menenangkannya.

"gwencahana, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling pinggang Namjoon.

"semua akan baik-baik saja."

5 menit terlewati masih dengan posisi keduanya yang berpelukan erat. Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Namjoon, benar-benar bersandar sepenuhnya pada calon suaminya itu.

"noona, noona!" tarikan pada celananya membuat Seokjin melepas pelukan mereka. ia menunduk melihat Taehyung yang ternyata menarik celananya.

"iya, taetae?" tanya Seokjin dengan senyumnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar Jimin dan Taehyung memanggilnya noona, kedua bocah berusia 5 tahun itu sangat keras kepala untuk diberitahu mengenai dirinya yang seharusnya dipanggil 'hyung', eh, atau samchon ya? Karena bocah kembar itu kan keponakan Namjoon.

"Jin noona~" kali ini Jimin yang memanggil.

"iya?" Seokjin kembali dari pikirannya sendiri. Tangan Jimin menyodorkan buket bunga ke arah Seokjin.

"Kalian akan segera masuk, sayang." Kai ini Jaejoong yang bersuara. Seokjin mengangguk dan menerima buket bunga dari tangan jimin, ia menyempatkan untuk mengusap lembut rambut Jimin dan Taehyung, "Terima kasih ya, Chim, Tae."

"sama-sama, noona~~~"

Dan Seokjin tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana kedua bocah itu yang begitu menggemaskan.

"kajja, princess." Namjoon memanggilnya dan mengulurkan lipatan sikunya, meminta Seokjin untuk melingkarkan tangannya disana. Seokjin tersenyum dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Namjoon, memeluk lengan namja itu dengan bunga ditangan satunya. Didepan mereka berdiri Taehyung dan Timin yang membawa keranjang bunga, untuk ditabur sepanjang langkah mereka nanti.

"kau siap, princess."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon untuk memberikan senyuman terabaiknya, mengabaikan jantungnya yang belum tenang sejak tadi.

"ne, Namjoonie."

Dan kedua pintu didepan mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan ballroom hotel yang sudah dipenuhi seluruh undangan.

.

.

.

" _I, Kim Namjoon, swear to always love you during sad and happy. I will protect you, make you smile, wipe your tears everytime you cry, let you lend on my shoulder, respect you, and grant your wish as much as I can. Although we might disagree over trivial things – like you love pink, but i'm not so into that color"_ Namjoon melirik kearah Seokjin, dan mendapati namja cantik itu tertawa. _"I'll make sure to love you even more to complete our marriage. I may not be the best, but I'll try to be a great husband for my princess, my lovely wife, Kim Seokjin."_

Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan mendengar janji yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon. Bahkan Seokjin mneeteskan air mata mendengar janji Namjoon.

Sekarang giliran Seokjin untuk mengucapkan janjinya, ia berdehem pelan untuk membuat gugupya berkurang, juga menyeka jejak air mata di pipinya.

" _I, Kim Seokjin, swear to always love you, anytime, anyhow, during sad and happy, during laugh and cry. I promise to always support you, respect you as my husband and consider you decision. Thank you for talked to me first in our first meeting because i'm too shy to utter any word, thank you for always take care of me during this 5 weeks we have known each other. Maybe you will find any disappointment in me, or vice versa, but we are here to complete each other. I'll try to be your best wife, for you, my husband,_ uri Namjoonie, _Kim Namjoon."_

Sekali lagi suara tepuk tangan memenuhi tempat pernikahan tersebut digelar. Seokjin dan Namjoon saling melempar senyum dan menatap mata satu sama lain. lalu sosok Jaejoong berjalan kearah pasangan tersebut membawa nampan yang berisi cincin mereka.

"gomawo, noona." Namjoon berucap pelan sebelum mengambil cincin milik Seokjin. Ia kembali memandang Seokjin dan tersenyum lembut sebelum mengambil tangan kiri Seokjin, mengusap punggung tangannya lembut sebelum memasangkan cincin dijarinya pada jari manis Seokjin.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon berbinar, apalagi suaminya itu kini membawa tangan kirinya mendekat dan menciumnya, membuat pipi Seokjin kembali memerah. Namjoon terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merona Seokjin.

Namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Jaejoong, sengaja agar tidak melihat wajah Namjoon yang menggodanya. Ia kini mengambil cincin dari kotaknya dan gantian memasangkannya pada jari manis tangan kiri Namjoon. Yang membuatnya memasang senyum puas saat cincin itu terpasang sempurna di jari Namjoon. Mengabaikan betapa gemetar tangannya tadi saat berusaha memasang cincin pada jari Namjoon.

Kedua namja itu berpendangan dan melempar senyum satu sama lain.

" _Now, you may kiss your groom."_

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar suara MC yang sedikit ragu mengatakan bagian _groom,_ dan Seokjin hanya mengulum senyumnya malu. Ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama mereka, selama 5 minggu keduanya melalukan pengenalan, Namjoon belum pernah mencium Seokjin, hanya pernah sekali di keningnya minggu lalu saat mengantarnya pulang dari apartemen Namjoon.

Satu langkah diambil Namjoon, membuat keduanya kini sangat dekat. Tangan kiri Namjoon terangkat, menangkup sisi wajah Seokjin, membuat namja cantik iu reflek memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bergetar pelan, mengantisipasi kejadian selanjutnya.

Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah tamu undangan, memberikan sebuah kerlingan singkat sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ketas bibir Seokjin, membiarkan begitu selama 5 detik, merasakan getaran bibir Seokjin yang belum berhenti. Lalu tangan kanannya tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggang Seokjin, membuat tubuh keduanya menempel tanpa jarak. Sedangkan tangan Seokjin yang tidak membwa buket bunga mencengkeram pundak Namjoon erat, dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

Bibir Namjoon memberikan gerakan lembut, mengulum bergantian kedua belah bibir Seokjin, menghentikan getaran pada bibir merah namja canik itu. Ciuman mereka ditutup dengan sebuah jilatan singkat oleh Namjoon pada garis bibir Seokjin. Ia harus bersabar, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menikmati bibir Seokjin nanti.

Seokjin membuka matanya, mendapati wajah Namjoon yang masih berada tepat didepannya. Namjoon tersenyum, mengusap pelipis Seokjin lembut sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah namja cantik itu.

" _Thank you for marrying me."_

.

.

.

 **END**

Tiba-tiba kepingin nulis aja hubungan Namjoon-Seokjin dimana keduanya itu nikah karena perjodohan, dan aku pingin nyeritain kalo gak semua perjodohan itu selalu ada momen sedih-sedih, menye-menye diawal, hehe, aku pingin nulis gimana Namjoon ama Seokjin yang nerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati dan mencoba jatuh cinta satu sama lain. udah, itu doang, hehehe

Sebenernya masih ada beberapa cerita lanjutan untuk fic ini, tapi aku gak bisa janjiin kapan bakal dipublish, jadi aku kaish notif END aja, wkwkwkwkw

Well, semoga fic nya menghibur ya~ Entah kenapa aku suka banget karakter Seokjin yang clingy, manja, manis, pemalu gitu. Yang shy shy shy~ wkwkwkwkw

Gomawo telah menyempatkan membaca, apalagi review~


End file.
